Julie Lala
Julie Lala is a 2018 Philippine family drama television series directed by Erik Matti and Zaldy Gumaru, starring Angela Evangelista in her first leading role, her first starring role and her title role. The series was aired on RPN's Primetime Talaga evening block and worldwide on RPN USA from August 27, 2018 to June 21, 2019, replacing Missy ''which was the first self-produced local drama series of the network. This is the second primetime local teleserye of RPN and the third teenager-starred teleserye after ''Flordeluna and Missy. Synopsis A daily soap opera masterpiece is sure to touch and fill the hearts of Filipino viewers. In the grand RPN drama tradition, we proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television by bringing you the newest drama series in the league of Flordeluna and Missy. Julie Lala, topbilled by today's hottest and most promising gorgeous teen star Angela Evangelista as her leading role, a compelling drama of the lesson-filled and wholesome family story about a young girl who found solace in each other's company amid her miseries. One character and one soul as she face the lesson life. Plot Julie Lala (Angela Evangelista) is the loving, kindhearted and sophisticated daughter who will do anything to support her family's needs. Being productive and happy, Julie Lala is very kind, good, psychopathic, scheming, and intelligent when she tries to approve with her parents. Beautiful, socialite and free-spirited. Despite, all of these misfortunes, she still holds on her faith in God, lead in Lord and believes that the sun will shine again for her. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * [[Angela Evangelista|'Angela Evangelista']] (born in August 16, 2001) as Julie Lala Forteza * Patrick Garcia as Randy Forteza * Nikki Bacolod as Bella Forteza 'Supporting Cast' * Chariz Solomon as Roselle Rosales * Akihiro Sato as Willie Rosales * John Bermundo as Vincent Rosales * Ivan Navares as Carlos Labanan * Susan Africa as Geneva Labanan * [[Scherla Brazal|'Scherla Brazal']] as Kristel Labanan * Bonggoy Manahan as Allan Rodrigo * Red Sternberg as Robert de Leon * Bruce Quebral as Eddie Gonzalo * Carl Alexander Acosta (born in March 31, 2003) as John Arellano * Casey da Silva (born in August 21, 2004) as Atasha Diaz * Miggs Cuaderno as Adrian Valera * Avery Clyde Balasbas as Ellaine Labrusca * Elijah Alejo (born in November 13, 2004) as Mary delos Reyes * Brenna Garcia as Nichole Alexandra * Junyka Santarin (born in 2004) as Jessie Ortega * Eda Nolan as Teacher Marie 'Extended Cast' * Michael Rivero as SPO1 Bernard Ledesma * Joaquin Valdes as Roland 'Guest Cast' * David Chua as Jake Hernandez * Aljon Jimenez as Alfred Romualdez * Maila Gumila as Medie * Gary Lim as Lloyd Domingo * Oliver Aquino as Robert Manalo * Lian Paz as Phoebe Garcia Special Participation * Juvylyn Bison as young Julie Lala Episodes : Main article: List of Julie Lala episodes Production 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for the soap opera began in June 4, 2018, just 2 months before the soap opera's airing. Soundtrack *''Julie Lala'' (composer: Arnel de Pano) - Nisha Bedaña Awards and recognitions PMPC Star Awards for Television *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) - Won (Angela Evangelista) 'Box Office Entertainment Awards' * 2019 Box Office Entertainment Awards (Most Promising Female Star for Television) - Won (Angela Evangelista) * 2019 Box Office Entertainment Awards (Most Popular TV Program for Primetime Drama) - Won References See also * Angela Squad OFC - Facebook * Angela Evangelista - Facebook * Angela Evangelista as ‘Julie Lala’ Premieres August 27 on RPN 9 * List of programs broadcast by RPN Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings